


Take a Break

by hivecaptor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic, Domestic Cecilos, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, More comfort than hurt, Stress, The Research, The University of What It Is, cecilos - Freeform, khoshek - Freeform, let them vibe, look they're just trying to vibe, they still have a cat because having a cat is gay culture, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivecaptor/pseuds/hivecaptor
Summary: "Tonight's news, my husband Carlos. Amazing, beautiful, lovely Carlos." He said nothing, only held Cecil tighter. "He is on the verge of something great and terrible, and I am proud of him." Cecil buried his face in Carlos's hair. "I am so, so proud of him."
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Cecil has the emotional stability today, folks.

_Close your eyes and dream when the night gets dark, take a break._

There was no light in the living room, save for Carlos's computer screen, reflecting off of his glasses as he typed out his last paper. There was a blanket of debris spread across the couch and coffee table, from glasses that he had forgotten to clean, half-empty cups of tea, and papers with hastily scribbled notes. He thought one of them might have been a flyer from the radio station, but he didn't know for sure.

He hadn't noticed what time it was until a hand came to rest on his shoulder and his eyes flicked down to the clock at the bottom of the screen. 4:28am. "Carlos?"

He looked up and blinked at his husband, eyes burning from... how many hours had he spent at the screen? "Ceece, hey," he said, smiling softly. Cecil was beautiful like this, half asleep with is glasses off and hair mussed, blanket wrapped around him.

His eyebrows furrowed. "How long have you been awake?" he asked, thumb rubbing circles on Carlos's shoulder.

"Oh gosh, I don't know." He sighed and glanced back at the screen. He had to get his paper done, if he could just get the last paragraph down and get it in to Professor Kayali, then they might give him an extra day or two.

That small distraction didn't go unnoticed. Cecil kissed the top of his head, resting a hand on the curls that he loved so dearly. "Come to bed, baby. It'll still be there when you wake up." He was irresistable when he looked at Carlos like that, like everything really would be okay.

"I need to finish this, Cecil. I promise I won't be long," Carlos said, winding his arms around his husband's waist and pulling him between his knees to rest his forehead on the other's hipbone. "Okay?"

"Carlos," Cecil placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his face to look at Carlos with those startlingly pale eyes. "You've been running yourself into the ground, please take a break." The last part was accompanied by a thumb run across his cheekbone. He began to tear up. "Oh baby, my lovely Carlos-"

"They're going to fire me if I don't make another breakthrough by Friday. I don't know what to do, Cecil. God, I don't know what to do."

"Hey, hey. You're okay," Cecil said, dropping to his knees and pulling Carlos close. 

"What if I'm not? If I don't have this job, I can't make any money and I can't support you, I won't have anything to do. I'm nothing without science, without my work-" He tried not to sob into his husband's shoulder but failed, tears staining the NVCR shirt that Cecil always slept in.

"Shh. I have my job with the radio." He laughed quietly. "I honestly didn't know I was getting paid until station management gave me a raise, but we'll figure it out, I promise. Okay?" 

Carlos sniffed. "Okay."

"Alright, now come on." Cecil took his hand and pulled him to his feet, wrapping a slender arm around his shoulders.

The pair stumbled up the stairs, Carlos still leaning on the taller man. When they got to the bedroom, Cecil took a glass of water off of the dresser and pressed it into Carlos's hands. 

"I don't need-"

"You've been up all night. Please?"

Carlos frowned. "I had tea."

"Carlos." He sighed and took the glass, pressing a kiss to Cecil's cheek. He could never say no to him for very long. Cecil smiled. "Thank you."

Carlos took a few sips to humor his husband and then set the glass back on the dresser. 

They climbed into bed, Cecil first, Carlos second, curling up beside him and resting his head on his chest. For the first time in a while, he allowed himself to relax, toying with the fraying hem of Cecil's shirt. "Talk to me."

"Hm?" Cecil said, stroking his husband's hair. 

"In your radio voice. The one I like."

He laughed softly, unrolling a curl and letting it bounce back. "Alright, then."

He cleared his throat dramaticaly, and Cerlos laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around Cecil's slim waist. "You're so weird."

Then there was that voice. The one that reminded Carlos of starry nights, the soft brush of grasses on the sand wastes, of an ocean vast and unending. Something that could swallow you whole, but chose not to.

"Tonight's news, my husband Carlos. Amazing, beautiful, lovely Carlos." He said nothing, only held Cecil tighter. "He is on the verge of something great and terrible, and I am proud of him." Cecil buried his face in Carlos's hair. "I am so, so proud of him."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of finishing my last class which if I fail, I get my whole summer taken away so haha is this about my crushing stress and academic pressure? The world may never know.


End file.
